


Heaven Help My Heart(補償係列完結)

by FakeHEasurBF



Category: Chinese Singer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeHEasurBF/pseuds/FakeHEasurBF
Summary: 天若有情，天助我心
Relationships: Fei Yu-Ching/You, 費玉清/你





	Heaven Help My Heart(補償係列完結)

費玉清帶走你那句"退休快樂"後，就消失了。

他要跟舞台上的自己告別，而你沒想到你只是他舞台上那個身份的附屬品，連帶著一塊兒被告別了。

感覺已經過了很久，你混跡在大安、士林的老餐館、新餐館、咖啡店、酒吧，祈求在茫茫人海中再見一面，至少，至少，再認認真真告別一次。

早幾個月的時候，你還願意把自己拾掇的人模狗樣的，一個人吃飯的時候一邊注意周邊一邊想著，要是他出現，你該是什麼表情，要說什麼話，責怪會把他嚇跑嗎？懇求他就會心軟嗎？你打了無數個腹稿，想象到他的回應時而讓你惆悵時而讓你期待。

台北認識你的人不多，偶然也有要求合影的，你都婉拒了，你怕他在故意躲你，所以你最好也隱匿行蹤。

而日子一天天過去，你已經不按一日三餐跑店了，也停下了所有的演藝工作，你開始神經質的覺得他一定是在這附近只是剛好被你錯過了。

你不修邊幅、穿著邋遢，推進門就問老闆或是服務員見過費玉清嗎，而他們茫然又真實的搖頭快逼瘋了你，你甚至開始覺得過去的一切都是夢，他或者從來不曾出現在你的世界裡。

自從你上次獲獎後，圈內很是關注你的近況，先前你向公眾的回復也只是說要放慢腳步，而現在工作都停了，你人不人鬼不鬼的飄蕩媒體也找不到你。

你會在每個凌晨，在便利店買下當日所有的報紙，希求哪家不要臉的狗仔拍到退休後的費玉清，讓你能知道他的一丁點消息。而你卻總是看到你自己的名字，經紀人語焉不詳的回應阻擋不了四起的謠言猜測，你毫不在意的掃完全刊，將報紙疊好扔進垃圾桶裡。

漸漸的你開始酗酒，剛開始你只在白天喝酒，你不知道他現在作息如何，但依然篤定夜晚才是捕捉他的最好時機。

而隨著你越來越深的絕望，你的清醒時間越來越少，你不再一家一家店的搜尋，而是混跡在幾間酒吧裡。偶爾有人認出你，也被你無禮的否認，長期酗酒使你的聲帶受損嚴重，路人一聽你開口，也便不會再懷疑。

這天，你照例喝倒在單人卡座裡，你有的是錢，老闆也不會來趕你，瘋魔的樣子也無人敢來搭訕，你摸出手機看了眼時間，如果是以前，差不多是費玉清出來吃飯的時候了。即使已經心如死灰，你依然習慣性的搜尋每一張走過的面孔。

你頭疼的不行，睜眼都費力氣，太陽穴跳的厲害，所幸今天來的這家是靜吧，沒有轟到人耳鳴的搖滾音樂，也沒有劃酒拳的喧鬧。

而在周邊眾多的輕聲細語中，你聽到了費玉清的聲音。

你一瞬間恍然以為自己在夢裡，但這頭疼像針刺似的，又不像是在夢裡。你忍著頭暈目眩，踉蹌著站起來四處張望，昏黃的燈光下一張張臉都模糊起來，你努力睜大眼睛，手硬生生的抓著扶在餐桌一角，好讓你站的直一些，望的清楚一些。

真的是他。沒戴帽子，頭髮隨便吹了吹，留了鬍子，鼻樑架副眼鏡，跟你看過千遍萬遍的那張臉相比改了那麼多顯著特點，但你還是一眼就認出了他。

他跟一人面對面坐著，神情輕鬆的聊著天。他講話的樣子完全沒變，講到梗的時候還總是習慣性的喜歡伸手掩住嘴巴，自己先笑起來。對面聽完笑的四仰八叉，他就頗為得意，還拍拍對方示意人家別笑的那麼失態。

你看著他入了迷。你曾經設想過千萬種不同的重逢方式，但你現在頭昏腦漲，想不起任何精心設計的預案。

你要去打招呼嗎？就那麼邋裡邋遢的去？你低頭看看自己身上，好幾天沒換的衣服聞起來一股酒臭，臉上十天半個月沒刮胡子，看著跟張菲也沒差多少了。

你還沒個主意，他對面的那人就站起來往洗手間走去，留他一個人坐在位置上，他低頭看了看手機，又饒有興致的四處看看，他靠在椅子上伸了個懶腰，音響裡放著上世紀的老情歌，哪怕你聽不見，也知道他肯定在跟著哼唱。

像是本能似的，哪怕你實在不想讓他見到你狼狽不堪的樣子，你還是向他走過去。

沒詢問他的意見，你徑直坐到了他對面，目光灼灼的盯他。

他抬眼望你，你從他眼中讀出他也是一瞬間認出了你，驚異在他臉上轉瞬即逝，換上一副無辜與天真。

他的同伴回來了，一臉疑惑不解的站在旁邊。而你卻盯著費玉清移不開視線，妄想在他的臉上找出一絲絲與你重逢帶來的情感痕跡，但沒有，他跟他的同伴聳聳肩，表示他也不明白你為什麼會坐在這裡。

他的同伴過來拍你的肩膀，請你離開。費玉清不與你對視，不明所以的樣子演的天衣無縫。你心中重逢的喜悅早已無影無蹤，只剩深入骨髓的寒冷。你咬緊牙根，拼命抑制心中暴漲的憤怒，你站起來，又坐回自己的位置去。

你坐在那兒盯著他看，他能感受到你灼熱刺人的目光，躲避似的轉過去側坐，好避免你看到他的正臉。他與他同伴的聊天相對敷衍起來，再沒有像剛才這樣開懷與放鬆。沒過多久，他面前那杯咖啡還未喝完，他們就買單推門走出了這家店。

你伸手撈過外套，保持一些距離，跟了出去。

外面有些冷，費玉清一出門就披上外套，還是像以前一樣，拉鏈從底拉到頂，像個缺乏安全感的小孩，要把自己從頭到尾好好包起來。他的同伴與他講了幾句就匆匆道別，伸手攔了一輛計程車，先行離去。而他則留在原地撥著手機，像是在約下一攤。

你腦子裡閃過太多的雜念，但首當其衝的第一個想法，就是發了瘋一樣想質問他為什麼。你披上皺巴巴的風衣外套，向他背後走去，伸手搶過他附在耳邊的手機，用力抓住他胳膊，將他拉入一旁的小巷中。

他掙扎著要將手臂抽出來，但你的手像鐵鉗似的，你從來沒對他那麼用力過，他一定疼的很，踉蹌著被你一把推進路燈照不到的暗影裡。

還沒等他反應過來，你就把他手機用力摔到地上，發狠的將他壓到了墻上。

他被你撞的悶哼一聲，你聽到手機碎裂的外殼在地上彈跳的聲音，他面上很是慌亂，甚至忘記了反抗，他的雙手被你攥在手裡壓在粗糙的墻上。

你的鼻尖對著他的鼻尖："為什麼不告而別？"

也許是你太久不講話了，你的聲帶只發出了粗糙低啞的氣聲，聽上去像是嘶吼。

像是被你口中的酒氣熏到了，他往後縮了縮，扭開頭："您認錯人了。"

這世間還有誰能有他這嗓音，你哪怕奈何橋走個千百遍孟婆湯喝到忘川水乾涸，你也能聽出來這就是費玉清。

又或者，他不是費玉清，他已經決心卸掉那個身份，同時卸掉你。

他瘦了些，留了一丁點鬍子，頭髮剪短了，他閃躲著眼神，堅持只用側臉對著你。你把他仔仔細細的看一遍，他脖子上的痣，顴骨上的小疤，水汽在你眼裡升騰，那麼近的看著他，就像以前抱著他的時候一樣。

他舉起手肘嘗試將你推開，扭動著手腕想要逃脫你的禁錮。你卻抓的他更用力了，你將頭埋進他脖子，他下意識的瑟縮了一下，你用胸膛按住他，下巴貼著他的領子裡溫熱的皮膚："那你長得跟他好像啊。"

他掙扎的更用力了，仿佛已經完全融入這個陌生人的角色，仿佛你現在真的在騷擾一個長得與他很像的陌生人似的。

他在你懷裡溫熱的觸感讓你身體裡的憤怒莫名其妙的消散了。

"讓我抱一會兒吧，就一會兒，求求你了。"你放開他的手，轉而輕輕環住了他。他沒再反抗了，你聽到他長長的歎了一口氣。

巷口刮起的冷風，讓你頭腦漸漸清醒，卻更覺悲哀。對他回心轉意的期望早在這一年無望的找尋中消磨殆盡，你只想好好道一次別，可是見到他的那一刻，你才知道你根本不要什麼好好道別，你只想再見他一面，昨天、今天、明天到很久的以後，永無止境不能知足的想再見他一面又一面。

他沒有回應你的擁抱，雙手冷漠的垂在兩邊，你眼裡模糊的快要看不見，你放開他，用盡全力控制自己的表情。

"謝謝。"你對他說。

就像是一句告別，你終於承認了他不是費玉清，他已經是個陌生人，你在對陌生人的溫情表示感謝。

淚眼朦朧中，你看到他望著你，他眼中終於有了些痛苦的波瀾，他抬手捂住抿起的嘴唇，你耳邊仿佛聽見那天他在舞台上唱"到了時候要分離"時哽咽的聲音。

你退後一步，別過頭，想轉身離開，但又捨不得。

你歎了口氣，眼淚終於從你臉上滑下來，你不想被他看到，你低著頭："要不，還是你先走吧。"

你背過身去，你不想再看一次他離去的背影了。你聽到身後輕柔的腳步聲，輕柔的踩碎了你心中最後那一點希冀。

"Maybe it's best to love a stranger.  
Well, That's what I've done.  
Heaven help my heart."


End file.
